Andur Empire
The is a regional power, multi-planet, imperial civilization in the Appearence. It was originally a founding member of the Capita Council, however left after the BlyDonian Civil War started which led to the formation of the Appearence Democracy League. It joined again on April 30, 2011, making it a member for days. Despite their own civilization working similarly to an Empire, hence being tagged as one, they are a staunch opposer to imperialism. Currently, Ambassador Launo Carna is the Ambassador to the Capita Council, and is also a Chair Member since December 12, 2011. History The Andur Empire was founded almost a millennium ago, by members of the Andurian Remnants. A war with the neighboring Lunor Republic severely devastated the planet and its inhabitants. When the Andur-Lunor war ended, Andoria was virtually destroyed. As a result, it reformed into an Empire, which ensured a quick and speedy return to its former glory. Government The entire government is run by the Emperor of Andur. Currently, the Emperor is Maxmilan Sanzi. Office of the Emperor The Emperor runs all of the goings on in the government. He can do virtually anything, and get away with it. However, if the Emperor becomes to corrupt in his power, a referendum can be made, and the Emperor can be removed from office. The people then elect an Emperor to replace him. Normally, the next Emperor is chosen by his predecessor, and when the sitting Emperor dies, the preselected Emperor takes his place. The replacing Emperor can be a relative, or even someone unrelated to the Government. Jobs of the Emperor The Emperor has control of: Courts of the Empire The Courts are divided up into three branches: *Supreme High Court *High Courts *Lower Courts These courts try and convict criminals who are arrested. Military The Andur Empire's Military is broken up into four branches: Andur Army These are the ground forces of the Andur Military. They also include space troopers, who board and attack vessels. During the Second Appearance-Ichiri war, the Andur Army was completely overrun when the civilization was taken over by the Ichiri Andur Fleet The Andurian Fleet is compromised of five different space craft: Andurian Light Patrol Cruiser This ship usually patrols the Andurian space, protecting it from pirates or unwanted peoples. It is 100m long, with starboard and port cannons. There are more of these in the Fleet than any other ship. It's a weaker ship, and it usually performs better when in groups of similar ships. Andurian Fast Response Cruiser This ship is the fastest in the fleet, usually responding to a pirate attack or an enemy attack in the Galaxy. It is equipped with a bow missile launcher, as well as starboard and port cannons. What it makes up for in speed is lacks in shields. It is 150m long. These vessels usually travel in groups, as they are a force to be reckoned with when together. Andurian Heavy Missile Cruiser There aren't many of these in the fleet, and they're usually seen guarding the planets rather than attacking other ships. It's equipped mostly with missile launchers, and very few laser cannons. It is the slowest vessel in the fleet, and it is also the most shielded and heavily armored. It can handle a small fleet on its own, but it is totally useless against fighter craft. It is 300m long. Andurian Medium Class Starship There is a moderate amount of these vessels in the Andurian Fleet. It's mostly used to guard convoys or important people. It is lightly armored, yet fast and heavily shielded. It comes equipped with two missile launchers on its bow, and port and starboard cannons. Additionally, it comes equipped with an orbital bombardment weapon, which can be used to eliminate cities and installations. It is 1km long. Andurian Heavy Class Starship There aren't many of these in the Fleet, and they are the most powerful. It's equipped with cannons on its bow, stern, port, and starboard sides. Additionally, it is heavily armored and shielded. Unfortunately, it is slow. These ships are usually used for invasion fleets, as well as protection of Andurian planets. Andur Air Force The Andur Air Force is small, as the Andur's don't believe in fighter-to-fighter fighting. As a result, this is the most underfunded division in the Armed Forces. It was also almost totally eradicated during the Second Appearance-Ichiri war. The Government saw no reason to rebuild it. Andur Spec.Ops Forces These are the elite "best of the best" forces. They're used during hostage situations, or state sponsored assassinations. Culture The Andurian's have a modest culture, they are also a proud people, and as a result, there is usually a flurry of nationalism all over the civilization. About 10% of their population is aristocratic, while another 40% are upper middle class. 20% are middle class, and 30% are poor or in poverty. The Andur's believe that every man should fend for themselves, so those who live in poverty usually join the military, or get a demeaning job. Infrastructure Although most of their infrastructure was decimated during the Andur-Lunor war a thousand years ago, they have since rebuilt and formed highway and roadway systems, as well as monorail and tram systems. They have an array of spaceports on their planets as well.